The present invention relates to a navigation system, and more particularly, it relates to a route search technique in an in-vehicle type navigation system.
The Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2000-28382 (hereinafter, referred to as “Patent Document 1”) discloses an in-vehicle type navigation system which searches for a guidance route from a departure place to a destination on the basis of map data, in particular, placing a higher priority on either a local street or a highway.